El amor en tus ojos
by Clyo-Potter
Summary: Un teatro. Un amor. Un hombre enamorado. Una actriz desdichada ¿Qué hará Arnold para conseguir el amor de esos ojos? ¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no son míos sino del cartoon Hey Arnold de Nikelodeon. Esta historia es para leer y divertirse leyendo.

**Summary:** Una noche me bastó para dejarme atrapar por el brillo de tus ojos. Cinco años después intentas arrebatármelo pero no te dejaré. Lucharé por ti. Lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Las luces se apagaron, la multitud se levantó. No había espacio para la indecisión sólo la más pura y real reverencia. La obra había sido magnífica y muchos lamentaron el momento de bajar el telón.

Uno a uno. Cada uno se hizo un espacio en la tarima pretendiendo saludar y agradecer la presencia de su público.

Uno de ellos en especial aguardaba impaciente, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un donnadie aburrido sin ninguna otra pretensión pero es que a él no le importaba nada ni nadie, sólo le importaba una sólo persona, una persona que aún no hacía su aparición pero se sentía su presencia como el aroma a perfume en el aire.

Pronto saldría y ya podría ser feliz, como cada vez que la veía, la oía, la soñaba… la amaba. Un simple y llano sentimiento pero tan devastador como hermoso. Sólo necesitaba eso, verla una vez más, contemplarla aunque sea de lejos, es lo único que pedía a la vida, sólo por eso esperaba paciente cada noche, haciendo fila sólo para obtener los primeros asientos y estar más cerca…

- Oh… aquí viene… - se retorció de los nervios, listo para preparar la rosa que le arrojaba cada noche luego de terminar la función.

De pronto se hizo un hueco entre los demás actores, aplaudiendo a la actriz principal de la obra. Rubia, delicada y hermosa, con unos ojos redondos como esferas de media noche y figura esbelta como muñeca de pasarela. No podía dejar de verla, simplemente no podía. Era ella y pronto se iría de la ciudad y no la volvería a ver quién sabe hasta cuándo. Debía hacer algo.

- Tengo que hacer algo…

- Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber asistido esta noche… - sonrió a alguien que estaba atrás y luego asintió – de acuerdo… debo informarles que la siguiente función se ha postergado unos días...

En seguida se oyeron abucheos por parte del público y estaba casi seguro que él era el único que se alegraba, una función postergada era una nueva oportunidad para atreverse.

Ella sonrió.

- No se preocupen, sólo será unos días debido a unas dificultades técnicas… avisaremos la nueva fecha – volvió a sonreír de forma angelical – Una vez más, gracias. Ha sido todo un placer.

Acto seguido retrocedió y ella pareció ser tragada por sus compañeros actores.

- ¡No… espera! – intentó subirse a la tarima pero lo retuvieron. – Tengo que hablar contigo – casi gritó esperanzado de que lo oyera pero una vez más, no lo oyó. - ¡Maldición!

- Bájese – ordenó el guardia lento pero firme.

- Oh sí.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba prácticamente en los hombres de aquel hombretón. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió a la multitud. De repente se le ocurrió una idea… _si, eso puede funcionar…_ Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó apresurada hacia la salida golpeando a una que otra persona de por medio.

Se agazapó entre la sombra que proyectaba un poste de luz dispuesto a ver aunque sea un poco de ella; no pasó demasiado tiempo, allí estaba yéndose por la parte de atrás del teatro junto a sus compañeros. Todos lucían nostálgicos. Supuso que era por la partida de la actriz principal, debían sentirse igual que él. No, él debía sentirse peor que ellos, ellos al menos la conocían, conocían su voz, su risa, sus opiniones sobre cuestiones insignificantes. La conocían a ella.

Y él… él sólo conocía a la actriz de teatro que robó su corazón una fría noche de invierno en un viejo teatro de la ciudad de New York donde fue a vacacionar. Desde esa noche no dejó de verla, veía cada una de sus obras deseoso por saber más de la mujer y menos de la actriz; iba a cada ciudad, a cada presentación, leía cada anuncio y el de hoy, precisamente ese era el que había amargado su existencia.

_FAMOSA ACTRIZ DE TEATRO SE RETIRA_

_SU PÚBLICO RECLAMA PERO LE DESEA LO MEJOR_

_UNA FUNCIÓN EXTRA SERÁ EL PUNTO FINAL DE UNA CARRERA EFÍMERA PERO EXITOSA._

_LE DIREMOS ADIÓS A LA GRANDE, A LA MEJOR ACTRIZ DE TEATRO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CINCO AÑOS:_

_HELGA G. PATAKI_

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Sé que me han de querer matar por no haber actualizado La dulce realidad… pero la verdad es que no he encontrado la inspiración para seguir._

_Esta es una idea que surgió mientras iba caminando, iba a ser un one shot pero por lo visto se alargó jijiji, ya debería estar acostumbrada creo. Tengo la historia, más o menos pensada hasta la mitad así que hay bastante por escribir. Dependiendo de cómo sea acogido este prólogo publicaré el primer capítulo que ya tengo escrito; la longitud de los capítulos no será la misma de mi anteriores fics así que van a tener que aguantar capítulos largos o cortos (no tan cortos como este porque sólo era el prólogo), dependiendo de lo que me salga ¿Sí?_

_Espero les guste._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia no son míos. Son del cartoon ¡Hey Arnold!; este fic es sólo para leer y divertirse leyendo.

**Summary:** Una noche me bastó para dejarme atrapar por el brillo de tus ojos. Cinco años después intentas arrebatármelo peor no te dejaré. Lucharé por ti. Lo juro.

* * *

><p><strong>2 . Capítulo<strong>

Cuando lo leyó no podía dejar de creer su mala suerte. Se iba. Dejaría el teatro. El periódico sólo decía que ella lo dejaba para dedicarse más a otras áreas de su vida; estaba feliz por ella, por supuesto ¿Qué clase de admirador sería si no se alegrara por la felicidad de su actriz favorita? _Uno muy raro…_ pero no era el cambio de carrera lo que le preocupaba, era el cambio en su propia vida ¿Cómo sabría de ella de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo la vería ahora? El teatro era su única oportunidad para verla y enamorarse cada día más… porque si algo debía hacer era no mentirse a sí mismo: estaba enamorado.  
>¿Cómo había conseguido enamorarse de una mujer a la que veía siete noches cada dos meses durante dos horas y una distancia lo suficientemente lejana para que ella ni lo notara? No lo sabía. Pero se había enamorado, cada pensamiento estaba dirigido a ella, cada prenda de vestir comprada preguntándose si a ella un día le gustaría. Estaba loco, lo sabía pero no uno peligroso (al menos para nadie más que para sí mismo), no era como esos acosadores que vigilaban y creían que la persona que vigilaba sentía lo mismo. No, él era realista, él sabía que ella nunca sería nada para él, nunca sentiría nada por él porque simplemente ella no sabía que existía él.<p>

Simple y a la vez doloroso.

Dejó el cuerpo un poco más expuesto a la calle y observó al auto irse y doblar a la lejos, por un breve segundo le pareció atisbar algo en su mirada pero no, era imposible ¿Quién se iba a fijar en un hombre parado en una esquina? Al menos que fuera un supermodelo a todo terreno, como decían sus amigas en sus fastidiosas tardes de chicas. No él, sólo era él. Arnold ¿Quién? Ni siquiera el apellido importaba, sólo era un hombre de 25 años, rubio, un cabeza de balón como solían llamarle hasta ayer. Hoy sólo era un patético hombre que se fijó en un imposible.

- ¡Qué noche! La mejor obra que ha protagonizado y decide marcharse ¿Qué se le habrá pasado por la cabeza? – bufó fastidiado.

Esa era otra de las razones por las que sabía que su sentimiento era real. A veces se enojaba con ella, había aprendido a averiguar algo de su carácter en las entrevistas que había ofrecido y las dos veces que se ganó un pase al camerino, lo malo de esas veces es que fue una en el primer año y la segunda hace cuatro, tiempo suficiente para que se olvide quién la había visto hace un año.

- No hay de otra…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Acabas de llegar?

La luz de pronto se encendió y él tuvo que taparse los ojos, se había acostumbrado mucho a la oscuridad de la calle como para que vengan a iluminarlo en su casa.

- Sí… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Gerald Johannsen, su mejor amigo, se rió entre dientes mientras se bajaba del sofá donde había estado cómodamente sentado viendo TV hasta que llegó su amigo.

- Pues esperándote ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

Arnold lo miró con las cejas arqueadas mientras se retiraba el saco y caminaba directo a su nevera tomando de ella un refresco y un trozo de pizza helado.

- Creo que fue un error darte una llave. Era para casos de emergencias ¿recuerdas?

- ¡Bah! Olvida eso. Vengo a sacarte el espíritu aventurero que llevas dentro – sonrió de una forma que le dio miedo – saldremos con los muchachos, iremos por ahí a ver qué hay y luego cada uno se irá por lo suyo… si es que me entiendes – arqueó las cejas de forma suspicaz.

Claro que le entendía pero sólo le provocó más risa, esa actitud era tan de Gerald y al mismo tiempo no, que dedujo que sólo porque era su amigo es que lo distinguía. Gerald daba el tipo de ser un hombre "aventurero" como se llamaba a sí mismo, daba la impresión de saberse cada pillería y por lo tanto nadie podría sorprenderle pero la realidad era que sólo era un chico divertido como él con el que se podía charlar y que llevaba enamorado de la misma mujer por más de cinco años. A veces se preguntaba a sí mismo cuando asentaría cabeza pero ni siquiera el mismo Gerald parecía tener la respuesta.

- No tengo ganas de salir Gerald, no hoy al menos – se movió lánguidamente hacia el sofá donde antes había estado su amigo – estoy muy cansado – y coordinando acto con oración se tiró y pareció que no se volvería a mover jamás.

Gerald lo miró de forma extraña como sopesando la información.

- Vaya, estás peor de lo que esperé.

- ¿Ah?

- Nada que… bueno venía a ver si estabas bien, has estado muy distraído estos días digo más de lo normal – aclaró cuando vio que su amigo iba a protestar.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

- Significa que debes sacarte eso que te está carcomiendo por dentro, como sea. Viejo, te estás arruinando. ¡Mírate!

Arnold hizo lo que le pidió y se vio reflejado en la pantalla algo iluminada de su televisor. Era verdad, mostraba un aspecto nada saludable, pero no era la vestimenta que parecía ser la misma de siempre sino su cara, su expresión, parecía como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, o al menos como si acabara de recuperarse de una enfermedad especialmente contagiosa.

- Estoy hecho un asco…

- Tus palabras, no las mías.

- Da igual de quien sean – se revolvió el cabello – da lo mismo, el resultado sigue siendo el mismo…

- ¿Quieres dejar de repetir la palabra mismo aunque sea un minuto?

- ¿Mismo?

Hizo una mueca ante la sonrisa sin vida de Arnold.

- Muy gracioso.

- Ya, Gerald déjame en paz ¿Quieres? Por lo general, uno al llegar a casa cansado espera descansar y vivir con sus pensamientos sin embargo me encuentro contigo invadiendo mi sala, viendo mi televisión y acabándose mi pizza.

El chico sonrió dubitativo.

- ¿Qué tienes, viejo?

- Ya te dije que me dejes en paz.

- No, en serio ¿Tienes algún problema? Porque si es así, dímelo y veré como ayudarte. – Arnold rió. – Es en serio – gruñó.

- Ya lo sé, por eso me río.

- ¿Entonces?

- No es nada amigo, nada que no pueda solucionar por mí mismo.

- Entonces sí que hay un problema – no preguntó, lo afirmó.

- No exactamente, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento; ahora vete, quiero dormir.

- Arnold…

- En serio, Gerald, si no te vas ahora mismo me voy a enfadar en serio.

El aludido soltó un suspiro y aceptó. Se puso en pie, recogió su chaqueta tirada sobre un florero pero antes de atravesar la puerta dijo:

- Algo te pasa, lo sé, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué no me lo quieres decir. Intentaré averiguarlo y cuando lo consiga no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente.

- Ge…

No terminó su reclamo pues su amigo ya había cerrado la puerta.

_- Genial, sólo esto me faltaba…_

Suspiró nuevamente y se levantó con las pocas fuerzas que guardaba, se dirigió a su habitación, cerciorándose primero de que Gerald haya cerrado bien, y acto seguido abrió un cajón grande que estaba en el último lugar en su armario. Encendió las luces y sonrió cuando sacó el álbum. Se dirigió a la cama sin dejar la sonrisa de lado, ese era su álbum especial, era el álbum de ella, donde había colocado cada recorte, cada fotografía, cada nota de prensa dirigida hacia ella; incluso estaban cada uno de los boletos usados para cada función, no tenía ni idea de por qué los había guardado desde el principio cuando sólo descubrió sus sentimientos unos meses atrás. Instinto quizá. Algo en su interior al parecer le había dicho desde antes que su corazón iba a estar ligado a ella.

No era un loco, como se repetía constantemente. Había tenido más novias pero ellas siempre pasaban a segundo plano cuando se trataba de ese ángel rubio que lo cautivaba con tan sólo una mirada de sus ojos. Dejó de intentar salir con chicas al darse cuenta de que le era imposible concentrarse en la cita al mismo tiempo que pensaba qué papel representaría su amada en la siguiente obra.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo – le dijo a la última, la cual sólo se marchó indignada con el coste de la cuenta en su mesa.

_No puedo…_

He ahí el problema. Hace días se había decidido, intentaría averiguar la manera, podía escribir una carta pero no sabía si llegaría a sus manos, podía hacer una llamada anónima pero no serviría porque él quería que ella supiera que estaba esperándola; era por eso, que era tan necesario que fuera personalmente. Decirle lo que sentía aunque no fuera correspondido, decírselo y avanzar. No podía luchar por un imposible y su abuelo siempre había dicho que las cosas no resueltas eran cosas mal hechas. Lo haría, pero el problema no era ese, el problema era hallar el valor, o tan siquiera el momento, estaba siempre tan rodeada de tanta gente que a veces se preguntaba si era una niña mimada a la que le gustaba la atención; le gustaba pensar que así era para no tener que sufrir tanto por ella pero en su interior sabía que no era así, por lo tanto, tendría que seguir amándola en silencio, en las sombras como esa noche, viéndola a lo lejos esperando ver algún atisbo de reconocimiento, el suficientemente duradero para calarle hasta los huesos y sacudirlo entero.

Estar enamorado era un verdadero fiasco.

Cerró el álbum de un solo golpe.

- Soy un estúpido, estúpido teatro, estúpidas obras, estú… - no pudo, sacó el portarretrato que guardaba en su mesa de noche, lo colocó frente a él como hacía cada noche y murmuró: – Buenas noches, mi amor.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, creo que algo que olvidé poner en el prólogo es la descripción de la historia jajaja. En el cartoon y en la mayoría de fics datan del amor de Helga hacia Arnold, lo cual no escapa de la realidad pues esa es la idea del programa, lo que tengo aquí es un caso contrario ¿Qué pasaría si el que viviera obsesionado fuera Arnold? Este fic trae algunas sorpresas, nada fuera del cliché mismo del programa pero si en cuestión de cosas que tengo planeadas._

_Bueno, eso es todo, espero que con la marcha los capítulos se vayan alargando jijiji, estoy tan acostumbrada a los capítulos largos que siento que este está incompleto pero lo dejo así porque interrumpiría el hilo que tengo planeado para este proyecto._

_Eso es todo._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Capítulo**

- Knoc, Knoc ¿Se puede?

La única ocupante de la habitación se dio vuelta con una gran sonrisa en la cara y enseguida frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de quién era.

- Ah… eres tú, pasa, pasa.

- Vaya y yo creí que tenía el privilegio de que me trataras bien.

- No te ofendas Phoebs, sabes que sí, pero _alguien_ – y subrayó la palabra "alguien" – me programó una reunión con fans y no me dijo la hora así que… aguántate.

La aludida rió tenuemente, pasó a sentarse en una de las sillas que había en el camerino de su mejor amiga. Realmente no entendía como Helga luego de tantos años no había aprendido a amar aunque sea un poco el mundo del teatro: el glamour, la belleza, el espectáculo, absolutamente todo eso, volvería loco a cualquier mortal pero obviamente Helga no contaba. Cada vez que hablaba de eso ella respondía: - Recuérdame por qué empezó esto y luego no pude parar…

Claro, a veces lo olvidaba, ella salió hace años de Hillwood, el lugar que las había visto crecer con el fin de independizarse y no vivir bajo los "dominios" de su padre, empezar la universidad y vivir sola; había querido arrastrarla con ella pero al contrario de su amiga el sitio le traía buenos recuerdas y había mucho que extrañaría de irse, sería la primera vez que se separarían en años pero ambas comprendieron que no sería una larga despedida sino un hasta pronto para la nueva vida. A la rubia le costó lo suyo aventurarse en una ciudad tan grande y dispersa como New York, pero su pésimo carácter y su actitud astuta la libraron de buenos sustos, después de todo ¿Qué hacía una jovencita de 17 años en la gran ciudad? Ni siquiera ella misma lo recordaba a veces.

Los primeros meses fueron duros, nadie la conocía; por lo tanto, nadie se apiadaba, tenía buenas calificaciones pero no iba a vivir en base a eso, la literatura la llenaba pero no alcanzaba para mantenerla estable. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

Un buen día lluvioso, dejó el dormitorio de la facultad y se lanzó a la calle en busca de un buen empleo, estaba dispuesta a pasar como mesera si era posible con tal de que le paguen algo; detestaba pensar que un día tendría que volver a pedirle a Bob dinero, él le había pagado el primer semestre como garantía, diciéndole que pronto volvería a sus pies, y el plazo se vencía y Helga aún no conseguía algo para no volver. No lo haría. Como que se llamaba Helga. G. Pataki.

Ese pensamiento la alivió por un instante pero no fue suficiente para el resto de la tarde; estaba por volver a su apartamento cuando lo vio: un viejo cartel que anunciaba una vieja obra de teatro y que necesitaba de actores. No estaba mal pero dudaba pues no era muy seguro el folleto y con todo lo que se oía por las calles… era mejor no arriesgar. Ese día, como motivada por alguna especie de aviso, llamó Phoebe preguntándole como estaba aunque casi segura de que obtendría una mentira, no sería la primera vez que obtuviera una respuesta falsa sobre su situación actual. Helga empezó a hablar de muchos cosas y de ninguna a la vez, todo parecía irrelevante ese día hasta que se mencionó el folleto…

- Estás loca, amiga…

- No suena mal.

- Es una oferta que encontraste cerca de un bote de basura.

- Era basura.

- Eso sólo aclara mi punto. Además no te veo como actriz de teatro.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso mismo.

- ¿No se supone que tú tienes que ayudarme y animarme y todo eso porque eso es lo que se supone que hacen las mejores amigas? ¡Hay reglas y las estás rompiendo Phoebe!

La aludida no pudo más que reírse por ese argumento, era muy típico de Helga acudir en auxilio de reglas inexistentes para cosas y casos que ella sólo sabía.

- No me refiero a que no puedas ejercer de actriz de teatro sino al hecho de que odias el teatro.

- A mí…

- A ti te gusta la literatura y escribir pero para estar detrás del telón no frente a un montón de personas que buscan pasar el tiempo en algo cultural.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y?

- ¡Que no quiero deberle nada a Bob!

- Helga… ya te dije que…

- ¡Nada de eso, Phoebe! ¡Quiero hacerlo sola!

- ¡Pero no lo harás como actriz de teatro! – soltó enojada como llevaba desde hace varios días por la negativa de su amiga ante su ayuda.

- ¡Cuánto apuestas!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Estás loca!

- ¡Tú no confías en mí!

- ¡Pero…

- ¡Seré actriz de teatro aunque sea lo último que haga en esta asquerosa vida! ¡¿Me has oído? – y a continuación cerró el teléfono.

¿Quién diría que a partir de ese día su presentación y posterior audición la catapultarían hasta convertirla en una de las mejores pagadas de la compañía de teatro de los últimos años?

Phoebe, rió al recordar de nuevo esa conversación de la que se reirían una y otra vez en los años posteriores. Sí, así había surgido todo pero ahora Helga decidía dejar todo para dedicarse a su propio arte ¿Qué estaba pensando esa rubia loca?

- Phoebe… ¡Phoebe!

- ¡¿Qué? – se sobresaltó

- ¡Te estaba llamando! ¿En qué pensabas? No me digas que otra vez en él porque te juro que te agarro y te tiro por la ventana, esto harta de miel – arrugó el gesto e hizo como si vomitara – tu y él cada vez que salimos es como si fueran una película especialmente asquerosa.

- Oye… - se quejó algo ofendida – que tú no quieras aceptar las citas que te saco no significa que sea mi culpa el que andes sola.

- Sí, sí… lo que digas.

Se movió gesticulando con la cara, de seguro practicando alguna escena para la siguiente y última obra, no le había dicho de qué iba así que sería una sorpresa y eso la tenía ansiosa.

- ¿Por qué vas a hacerlo? – preguntó por décima vez esa semana. Helga la miró y sonrió cansinamente antes de seguir con lo suyo. – No, en serio ¿Por qué?

- Phoebe…

- Tienes un futuro prometedor y lo estás haciendo perfecto, te contratarían en cualquier compañía a la que te presentaras ¡Dios! Te has presentado en Broadway ¿Sabes cuantos quieren hacer eso?

- ¿Y?

- Helga, ya te pagaste la universidad, le demostraste a tu padre que puedes desempeñarte sola y todo eso. Te volviste famosa, en menos de un año. Ya lo hiciste ¿por qué te niegas entonces a seguir adelante cuando apenas estás empezando a vivir?

- ¡Es por eso precisamente Phoebe! ¡¿No lo entiendes? – bufó fastidiada – toda mi vida he estado haciendo lo que no me gusta, vivido del modo que no quiero con una familia a la que soy más agradable cuando no estoy y no te atrevas a negarlo que sabes que es cierto. Por primera vez en mi vida estoy haciendo algo por mí misma, no te niego que me gusta toda la atención pero… esto… - señaló la habitación y cada una de las cosas que habían en ella – esta que está aquí – se señaló – no soy yo. Nunca me gustó el teatro, me gusta escribir, ser yo misma sin leyes, sin argumentos, sin acciones premeditadas y cuando tuve la idea de dejarlo lo hice oficial porque sentí que la vieja yo estaba volviendo. Aquella que atormentaba a cada niño que pisaba la primaria número 18 – ambas rieron. - ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Phoebe suspiró y miró a su alrededor, vio la imagen de su amiga en varios calendarios teatrales. Fuera del mundo del teatro era posible que no fuera nadie totalmente invisible pero al fin y al cabo eso era lo que a Helga siempre le había gustado ser, invisible para todos menos para sí misma.

- Bueno, no me gusta pero tampoco me desagrada por completo. No es como si la noche a la mañana vaya a cambiar todo el mundo que has construido en estos años.

- Eh… Phoebe, de hecho lo hará – se le rió en la cara.

- Ya lo sé, me refiero a tu actitud, ya me estaba preocupando, parecías muy sonriente y confiada con tu público y eso, hasta les sonreíste por un rato. Me has dejado impresionada – se puso una mano en el pecho en actitud bromista.

- ¿Por qué crees que practico tanto frente al espejo? Para mostrarle mi fastidio habitual. A Jason le daría un ataque si intento matar a alguien.

Phoebe rió. Claro, Jason, ese tipo que parecía más mosca que representante, estaba colado por su amiga desde hace años y algo le decía que no se rendiría lo suficientemente rápido antes de que ella le parta la cara por idiota

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Más corto que el anterior lo sé, la verdad es que no es una historia tan grande ni muy elaborada pero se hace lo que se puede. Espero les esté gustando. Ahora ya sabemos de la historia de Helga, pues se va adentrando el personaje; no se parece mucho a la Helga del cartoon porque este es más adulto pero trataré de hacerlo ser ella misma jajaja._

_Bueno, eso es todo. Los dejo._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no son míos sino del cartoon Hey Arnold de Nikelodeon. Esta historia es para leer y divertirse leyendo.

**Summary:** Un teatro. Un amor. Un hombre enamorado. Una acrriz desdichada ¿Qué hará Arnold para conseguir el amor de esos ojos? ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>4. Capítulo <strong>

El tiempo pasaba espantosamente lento para su gusto. La vida en Hillwood desde que la conocía era la misma de siempre, aunque no fueran una ciudad grande tampoco eran un pueblo pequeño, se podría decir que el ochenta por ciento de la población se conocía y el otro veinte por ciento estaba formado por aquellos "nuevos" del vecindario como le gustaba llamar a muchos. Bueno, que llegaba mucha gente peor muy poca e quedaba y quienes lo hacían sólo daba un significado más a ese lugar. Alguien se iba. Siempre era así. Era como una especie de ley natural o algo por el estilo: se iban a la universidad, regresaban con familia, regresaban y alguien moría… lo que fuera y ese verano, no fue la excepción.

Arnold se encontraba recolectando imágenes, y tratando de acomodarlas de acuerdo a un estilo o al menos en un perfil; no encajaba muy bien que digamos pero siempre conseguía ponerlas en el orden correcto, o uno que se pareciera en mayor medida a una especie de orden; después de todo eso era lo que hacía. Era un fotógrafo, uno de los grandes… del pueblo. A Gerald le encantaba bromear con eso preguntándole a su vez por qué no se iba del sitio; el pueblo era un buen lugar para hacer familia pero no para quedarse eternamente y cada vez que lo hacía Arnold le rebatía con la misma pregunta, pero el siempre tenía la respuesta sin siquiera pensarla y eso al rubio lo ponía de los pelos, Gerald destilaba tanta miel que a veces le era imposible aguantarlo, parecía uno de esos románticos locos sacados de las novelas de siglos XIX, por momentos se planteaba la posibilidad de decírselo y era cuando recordaba lo que estaba en su armario bajo tres llaves: la del armario, la del cajón y la de su corazón… ¡Bah! Era tan meloso como su mejor amigo pero al menos Gerald sí tenía suerte y él no.

- Vamos, hombre, sal de aquí… diviértete… ¡Se feliz! – agregó con una carcajada, lo había oído en un anuncio comercial.

- No tienes que hacer algo, no sé, alejarte mientras termino de trabajar.

Gerald frunció el ceño pero no se dejó amedrentar.

- Para tu buena suerte, no. Estuve hablando con Phoebe el otro día.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sarcástico y esta vez Gerald sí que frunció el ceño. Arnold rió internamente, era fácil molestarlo con ese tema, si alguien le hablaba de ella, tenía que ser en buen sentido, de forma amiguera nada romántica, la más neutral posible pero si lo hacías en malos términos…

- Arnold… - siseó como advirtiéndolo y él supo inmediatamente que ahí paraba la broma. Todo era tan predecible que aburría.

- Lo siento. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que imprimir algo y ajustar otra cosa.

- ¿No te cansas todos los días de lo mismo? – le preguntó mientras Arnold se metía a una especie de armario buscando unos folios.

- Es lo que hago por si no te has dado cuenta.

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a tu vida. Eres una especie de obseso…

- ¿Obseso?

- Sí, un obseso, últimamente sólo ves los anuncios artísticos como esperando algo y si no ves nada te quedas como ido hasta que vuelves a empezar, es… enfermizo – dijo en voz baja temiendo molestar a su amigo, pero él lejos de molestarse le sonrió de la forma más frustrante y tranquilizadora que fastidiaba.

¡Agh! Era verdad, Phoebe tenía razón y Arnold necesitaba ayuda urgente, ella decía que tenía una especie de plan peor seguía sin decirle en qué consistía porque según ella todos los hombres eran unos chismosos y no perdería oportunidad en mencionárselo a Arnold, él se enojaba por eso, no sabía por el resto de hombres pero él no era ningún chismoso.

- Deja de pensar en Phoebe y pon esto en esa mesa por favor – le enseñó la mesa y él cogió lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Cómo sabías que…

- ¿Pensabas en Phoebe? – Enarcó una ceja – pues porque siempre tienes esa cara que grita "Miren lo que estoy pensando y la respuesta es: Phoebe?" – rió falsamente y el otro frunció el ceño – en el buen sentido, claro.

- Yo no hago eso.

- ¿Ah no? Niégame en mi cara que eso era lo que estabas haciendo.

Gerald dudó pero se rindió al fin, era inútil negar lo evidente. Arnold rió, seguro y con eso lo dejaba de molestar en lo que quedaba de mañana.

Phoebe… ella tenía loco a Gerald, no era que le disgustara pero agradecería tener algo así con alguien y más si era la _su_ chica del teatro, como le gustaba llamarla. Phoebe había sido y seguía siendo la novia de Gerald desde el final de la preparatoria, al contrario de lo que muchos hacían no lo aceptó hasta que acabaron, su teoría era (y vaya que era una chica de teorías) que si duraban con todo y cambios luego de la preparatoria ella seguiría a su lado, si no, al menos lo habían intentado. Ninguno de los amigos había estado muy convencido de eso: Gerald cuando la oyó y Arnold cuando Gerald le contó pero para sorpresa de ambos había resultado y muy bien. Habían pasado exactos cinco años y parecía que iban de largo. Suspiró. Cinco años, casi el mismo tiempo que tenía de disfrutar el teatro, el teatro al que asistía cada vez para mirarla a ella.

- ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold!

- ¿Ah?

Alzó la cabeza y vio a Gerald parado frente a su escritorio con cara de querer matarlo, ahora de seguro pensaba que en verdad necesitaba ayuda.

- Estoy bien – murmuró.

- ¿En serio? Yo no he dicho nada.

- Bueno, por si lo decías – suspiró y Gerald se sentó en frente, en la única silla disponible del lugar porque el resto estaba ocupada con una y mil cosas a la vez.

- Necesitas ayuda, hombre.

- Aquí vamos de nuevo… - rodó los ojos.

- Es en serio.

- No lo dudo ¿o acaso crees que me desespera porque sí?

- Hazme caso.

- Gerald. No voy a salir en una cita a ciegas con una amiga de Phoebe sólo porque tú y ella creen que necesito distraerme – dijo duramente.

- Si al menos me dijeras por qué estás así te haría caso ¡Pero no dices nada! – Se desesperó y empezó a andar por la oficina - ¡Has estado así por meses! Al principio creí que se te pasaría, que era algo pasajero, ¡Pero mírate! Sólo estás ahí sentado, taciturno como esperando que algo maravilloso pase. Nunca te había visto de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando tus abuelos perdieron la casa, ahora están bien y eso pero ni siquiera ahí estuviste así, seguiste siendo optimista como siempre y no te dejaste abatir porque luego encontraron otro lugar y más bonito según tus palabras… y ahora… nada. Cero optimismo, cero aliento. Cero… nada ¿Dónde dejaste a mi amigo y qué hiciste con él?

Gerald dijo todo eso de sopetón, no paró ni siquiera para respirar y Arnold se sorprendió. La preocupación era genuina, incluso sus abuelos lo habían notado así pero habían optado por darle su espacio; no parecía que Gerald fuera a hacer lo mismo, al menos ya no. Suspiró una vez más dando vuelta en su silla lentamente. No podía hacer nada, no había querido decirle al principio creyendo que se le burlaría en la cara, luego simplemente fue la costumbre pero ahora, tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo… pero si lo decía pensaría en verdad que estaba loco. ¿Quién iba a decirlo alguna vez? Él, enamorado de un imposible con nombre y apellido propio a quien sólo veía en una tarima de algún teatro. La vida apestaba, eso era seguro pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

- Está bien. – Aceptó con una mueca.

- ¿En serio? – el rostro se le iluminó, debía haber estado muy mal para alegrarse por algo como eso.

- Pero con una condición.

- La que quieras.

- Si no me gusta, me voy.

- No te irás. Phoebe dice que es su mejor amiga y que es perfecta para ti.

- Si ella lo dice…

- Ya verás. Te agradará. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo.

Lo sabía, había venido a fastidiarlo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- ¿Te gustan estas flores?

- ¡Agh!

- Lo sabía, muy rosas.

Olga Pataki siguió revisando una y otra vez las flores que ya tenía en la mano. Helga la observaba maravillada, no porque la admirara sino porque no podía concebir que alguien se pasase el día entero observando flores, sin ningún tipo de sentido, para ella eran sólo flores aunque con su trabajo tuvo que aprender el nombre de al menos diez flores, era difícil rechazar adornos florales cuando ni siquiera podías decirle al encargado las flores que querías que retirasen.

Helga Pataki solo disfrutaba esos días porque no tenía nada más que hacer que ver el paisaje, oír a los pájaros y escuchar. No podía creer que estuviera ahí parada junto a una de sus personas menos favoritas: su hermana Olga; la quería, pero bien lejos. Ella nunca podría entender realmente como se sentía, para Olga todo era felicidad y felicidad y creía que si la gente se veía o aparentaba ser feliz es porque todo estaba bien. Odiaba de ella esa forma tan simple de ver el mundo, y la odiaba más por haber acaparado la atención y cariño familiar que a ella le faltó; la soportaba pero no quería decir que con eso se solucionaran las viejas heridas del pasado.

- Helga…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho?

- No – respondió llanamente.

Olga frunció el ceño por un segundo pero en seguida se relajó y empezó con su perorata de siempre. Helga puso los ojos en blanco mientras se giraba y buscaba a la culpable de su sufrimiento de la tarde. La vio. Estaba allá, a lo lejos con teléfono en mano. Resopló. Últimamente todo era así, no sabía qué se traía Phoebe desde hace días, le preguntaba acerca de todo: gustos, colores, palabras ¿Para qué preguntaba eso si ya lo sabía? No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucedía y no había querido decirle ni una pizca y eso la ponía de los nervios.

- Muy bien ¡Sí!... ¡Lo sabía! Déjame ver como lo arreglo… no, déjamelo a mí. Fantástico. Te quiero – murmuró sonrojada.

¡Agh! Lo sabía, estaba hablando con Gerald, no sabía qué le veía; no era mal sujeto pero le fastidiaba la manera tan melosa que tenían de tratarse, no sabía qué le provocaba exactamente pero era lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer asesinarlo a él y asfixiar todo aquello que trajera consigo. Consecuencia: Phoebe no la dejaba acercarse a su nuevo gato ni a los adornos florarles de su departamento. Helga siempre se quejaba y decía que el gato le provocaba alergia pero ella le respondía que no era más que capricho y que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que la alergia no era precisamente su problema.

Era un fastidio. Estúpido Gerald, estúpido gato, estúpido mundo. Todo era estúpido.

- Deja de poner esa cara, te vas a arrugar.

- Métete en tus asuntos, Olga.

- ¿Crees que a mami y a papi le gusten los claveles? – preguntó olvidándose del tema. Helga volvió a rodar los ojos por segunda vez en lo que iba de la tarde y algo le decía que lo seguiría haciendo el resto de la tarde.

- ¡Madura, Olga, deja de llamarlos así, no tienes quince años!

- Ay, Helga – se rió – siempre tan graciosa.

Su hermana la miró indignada.

- ¡No pretendo ser graciosa!

- Responde

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Les gustarán los claveles?

Helga se quedó estupefacta, admitía que de niña había creído que a Olga se le había zafado un tornillo pero ahora estaba pensando seriamente que se le habían zafado todos.

- ¡Hermanita bebé! ¡Responde! – gritó al ver como se alejaba.

Helga simplemente se retiró antes de soltarle alguna palabrota, estaba segura que no lograría contenerse por mucho tiempo, así que se dirigió hacia la única persona con la que era capaz de descargarse sin sufrir un colapso cerebral en el proceso. Intentó oír algo del contenido de la conversación pero desistió de inmediato, no era más que la típica charla fastidiosa y melosa de siempre.

Llegó a su lado y empezó a hacer ruido con el pie, tenía los brazos cruzados y el ceño muy fruncido. Phoebe la vio y se rió a la par que negaba cansinamente con la cabeza.

- Te dejo Gerald, el fastidio en persona acaba de llegar.

- _Tenías razón, son tal para cual…_

Phoebe rió ante lo dicho y su mejor amiga frunció el ceño ante la frase dicha, no estaba al teléfono pero la voz de Gerald era tan fuerte que era capaz de oírlo a la distancia ¿Qué había querido decir con eso?

- Adiós – se despidió ella rápidamente - ¿sí?

Su amiga enarcó la ceja.

- "¿Sí?" ¿Con quién crees que hablas? ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Phoebe? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿De qué hablabas con Gerald? ¡Responde!

- Vaya… por la forma en que preguntas parece que te hubieran estado matando de desinformación, Helga.

- No digas tonterías y no te hagas, que bien que sabes de lo que te estoy hablando. Si no me quieres responder a todo, perfecto, pero sólo dime una sola cosa que es la que me interesa: ¿Qué se traen entre manos tú y el mentecato de tu novio?

Phoebe iba a quejarse pero se resignó, no es como si fuera la primera vez que Helga hablaba así de Gerald, nunca le había caído del todo bien, no era a propósito sólo que no le gustaba como la acaparaba. En el fondo, sabía que lo que sentía Helga no era va animadversión, eran celos por falta de compañía, celos por no tener lo que ella tenía, en el buen sentido claro. Por eso se había propuesto hacer feliz a su amiga, hacerla tan feliz como nunca lo había estado; cuando era niña Helga se había enamorado de un imposible, se había enamorado de Arnold, el mejor amigo de Gerald, pero el tiempo y la distancia hicieron que sólo se quedara en ilusión por parte de ella y desconocimiento por parte de él pues nunca había reparado en ella más de lo necesario y dado lo mal que se llevaban Helga y Gerald, Arnold nunca había conocido o recordado a Helga.

Sabía por palabras del mismo Gerald que su amigo había estado decaído los últimos meses, como si le hubiesen roto el corazón o algo, su novio no sabía explicar bien porque no le había conocido ninguna novia capaz de dejarlo en ese estado y Phoebe creía saber cuál era la solución perfecta. Dudaba mucho que alguno de los rubios se acordara del otro pues no convivieron más que en la primaria, ya hace más de quince años y esa sería la ocasión perfecta para sacar del pozo a Arnold y darle algo de vieja vida a Helga. Sí, su plan era perfecto, sólo faltaba ponerlo en práctica.

- Hey, hermana, despierta, chasqueó los dedos frente a ella – te pedí una respuesta, no tu abstracción.

- ¿Qué?

- Contesta Phoebe – se cruzó de brazos - ¿Qué se traen entre manos tú y Gerald?

- Nada en especial Helga

-No me hagas reír.

- Te lo digo en serio – dijo esperando que se lo creyera, era muy pronto para empezar a hablar, aún faltaba preparar el terreno.

- Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra – se rió de forma ácida – Empieza, y será mejor que sea bueno.

Phoebe empezaba a vérselas negras hasta que de repente como llamado del cielo, el teléfono sonó. _Salvada por la campana._

- No te libras tan fácil – siseó antes de contestar - ¿Hola? Ah, Jason dime.

Phoebe miró al cielo pensando que no había sido una salvada después de todo, lo último que le faltaba era que Jason se metiera como el idiota que era.

- Sí, mañana… a las cinco, no lo olvido. Claro. Adiós.

- ¿Qué quería?

- Tengo una rueda de prensa por la última obra, a las cinco y tengo que llegar antes para analizar las preguntas – soltó un suspiro – no veo la hora de que todo esto acabe – sonrió ligeramente – espero empezar a dedicarme a mi propio proyecto – rió alegre hasta que recordó lo que estaba hablando con Phoebe - ¿Y bien?

- ¿Por qué no seguimos con esto después? Acabo de recordar que iba a cenar con mis padres.

- Sí, claro.

- Anda Helga, te prometo que te cuento pero hoy no.

- ¿Admites que hay algo?

- Más o menos.

- De acuerdo, pero que no pase de esta semana.

- Perfecto-

A continuación se rieron y se fueron a enfrentar lo que quedaba de jornada con Olga y sus flores, una boda no era tan fácil de preparar después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, para los que me preguntaron si Arnold y Helga se conocían aquí les dejo la respuesta, se conocían pero ninguno se acuerda muy bien y en el caso de Arnold ni un poco porque ¿Quién se acuerda de alguien que conoció a los nueve años? Personalmente, a duras penas recuerdo las caras de gente que conocí a los once, ni se diga a los nueve. Así que este es el caso, más o menos. Espero sus opiniones. Déjenme reviews ¿sí?_

_Muy bien, me despido._

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no son míos sino del cartoon Hey Arnold de Nikelodeon. Esta historia es para leer y divertirse leyendo.

**Summary:** Un teatro. Un amor. Un hombre enamorado. Una actriz desdichada ¿Qué hará Arnold para conseguir el amor de esos ojos? ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>5. Capítulo<strong>

- No puedo creer que me hayas convencido.

- Te agradará, ya lo verás.

- Sí me has dicho que ni tú te llevas del todo con ella y quieres mandármela a mí.

- Ay, Arnold, no te quejes. Y termina con esa corbata que llegamos tarde.

- Phoebe entenderá…

- Pero ella no.

- ¿Por qué no me dices ni su nombre? Hablas como si fuera alguna especie de misterio ultra secreto de Estado o eso que ponen en las películas.

- Ella me dijo que no lo hiciera.

- ¿Ella? ¿Mi cita o Phobe?

- Oh… ya le dices tú cita – dijo con voz chillante imitando a una niña – es bueno que te acostumbres a lo de esta noche.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero y por favor no vuelvas a poner esa voz – espetó con evidente mal humor.

¿Quién no estaría de mal humor cuando prácticamente lo chantajearon emocionalmente y porque arreglaron hasta su horario de trabajo haciendo que supla la siguiente semana a alguien a quien ni conocía sólo para poder salir? ¿En qué mundo vivían sus amigos como para ni siquiera tomar su opinión en cuenta?

_En uno muy lejano seguramente…_

- ¿Listo?

- Ya qué…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Vamos Helga, no puedes hacerme esto… quedamos de vernos hoy.

- _No es mi culpa que la reunión con los medios se hayan suspendido y la hayan reprogramado para esta noche. No es mi culpa, Phoebs._

_- _Pero… me prometiste…

_- Sólo es una salida con el tonto de tu novio en la que me toca hacer de violín – dijo con fastidio y sarcasmo – no tienes ni idea cuanto lamento esto._

_- _¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo Helga? – Preguntó entre dientes contendiendo todo el enojo que amenazaba con brotar y para colmo de los males escuchó la risa de su mejor amiga - ¡Helga! No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho a propósito – explotó totalmente indignada. Claro, culpa de ella también era por no haberle dicho para qué era la salida pero es que si le decía capaz y ni iba como evidentemente estaba pasado.

_- No, obvio que no, Phoebe._

- ¿Entonces?

_- No fue culpa mía, si quieres averigua por ti misma porque el comunicado de la cancelación nos llegó y hoy la programación de la reunión. Es de vista libre así que puedes mirarlo cuando quieres._

- ¡Pero justo hoy!

_- Sí, justo hoy… ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con la falta de información acerca de tus planes? Porque si es lo que creo que estoy pensando más te vale que la vayas olvidando antes de que me enoje en serio contigo, Phoebe._

- ¡No!

_- ¿Lo prometes?_

- S…sí – respondió cruzando los dedos.

Se oyó un suspiro resignado al otro lado de la línea.

_- Está bien, en serio lo lamento, programémoslo para la siguiente semana, veré como me las arreglo._

- Gracias Helga, suerte con eso.

_- De nada y gracias. Adiós_

Phobe cerró el teléfono con un chasquido. ¡Rayos! Reclamó mentalmente, justo hoy le programaban la reunión, Qué fastidio. No sabía por qué pero estaba seguro que el tonto de Jason tenía algo que ver. No era justo que lo culpara de todo así como así pero es que le era inevitable no culparle, de alguna manera él siempre estaba metido en todo lo que hacía su amiga; desde que anunció su despedida del mundo del teatro no la había dejado en paz ni un minuto, usaba hasta los más mínimos pretextos para hacerla trabajar hasta tarde o lo que fuera. De lo que no estaba segura era que si era por interés romántico o meramente laboral, como un representante – y vaya si lo era – que no pretender dejar libre a su mejor estrella. Algo le decía que tenía un poco de todo, pero no le gustaba ni un poco aunque estaría al pendiente. Nadie se aprovechaba de su mejor amiga, aunque esta no necesitara precisamente protección.

Bufó fuertemente. Ahora tendría que llamar a Gerald y explicarle el cambio de planes, sólo esperaba que no todo resultara tan mal.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**- **Phoebe…

_- Me lo acaba de decir y yo misma lo confirmé. Fue inesperado._

- Arnold no va a querer quedarse por mucho tiempo.

_- Tú retenlo ahí que ya voy. Arreglaré esto de alguna manera, sólo charla con él._

- ¡¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo por más de 45 minutos en los que ni tu ni Helga llegaban?

Phoebe rió.

_- Lo siento, cariño, sólo hazlo que estaré ahí en menos de diez minutos._

- De acuerdo, lo haré pero que sean diez, Arnold empieza a desesperarme.

Phoebe volvió a reír.

_- Te dije que se parecían._

- En este momento esa parte es la que menos me entusiasma.

_- Adiós._

- Te espero.

Y cerraron. Gerlald suspiró antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a encarar a su amigo quien estaba revisando el menú y dándoles una ojeada rápida a todos los clientes presentes del restaurante.

Arnold lo observó acercarse.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo Phoebe?

- Llegará aquí, en diez minutos, el tráfico a esta hora es terrible.

- Ajá… - colocó su cabeza en una mano y se apoyó en la mesa - ¿Y si ordenamos? No sé tú, pero muero de hambre y no creo que a Phoebe le moleste que ordenaras por ella.

- Está bien, tienes razón – secundó alegre de que su amigo no pidiera más explicaciones sobre la ausencia de las chicas.

Al final terminaron por ordenar platos sencillos que consistían un una variedad de mariscos, algo de carne de res y el postre se lo dejaron a la elección de Phoebe quien no tardó en llegar.

- Hola, chicos, discúlpenme, fue el tráfico – se disculpó apresuradamente acercándose a saludar a cada uno y sentándose al lado de Gerald.

- No te preocupes, cariño, recién acabamos de ordenar, espero no te moleste.

- Claro que no.

- Me alegro – se sonrieron y se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

Arnold los miró expectante, era consciente de que ese contacto visual era mínimo pero estaba tan cargados de emociones que se sintió como un intruso en esa mesa, un intruso que no tenía por qué estar allí compartiendo una comida que desde el principio debió ser para dos o para cuatro… lo que lo llevó a preguntar:

- ¿Y tu amiga?

Sí, había dado en el clavo. La expresión de Phoebe cambió, y ambos: Phoebe y Gerald se enderezaron.

No, no podía ser posible, lo dejaron plantado, eso no podía ser verdad.

- ¿Vino o no vino?

- Verás Arnold, lo que pasa es que le salió un compromiso de última hora.

- Vaya… - repuso sin poder controlar el fastidio en su voz. Phoebe también lo notó por lo que se apresuró a contestar.

- Lo que pasa es que ella es actriz de teatro y resulta que hoy había una reunión con los medios de prensa.

- ¿Actriz de teatro? – preguntó sorprendido.

Gerald sonrió y se apresuró a seguir con la charla viendo que el interés de su amigo se acrecentaba.

- ¿No te había dicho, Phoebe? Arnold es un aficionado al teatro.

- ¿En serio? Tantos años conociéndote y recién me entero.

- No es de antes, es de hace muy poco – contestó él un poco azorado por la información facilitada por su amigo aunque no entendía qué podía haber de malo, no es que fuera una rareza que te guste el teatro ¿Verdad?

- ¿Hace poco? – Bufó Gerald – pero si llevas obsesionado con eso desde hace años, creo que cinco o cuatro o algo así.

- ¿En serio, Arnold?

- Gerald exagera, Phoebe, no es nada malo.

- No digo que sea malo, sólo digo que es una afición bastante obsesiva – se rió.

- ¡No es raro!

No lo soportaba, él y sabía que era raro, no necesitaba que nadie más se lo diga.

- No quise decir eso, Arnold.

- Supongo que tú y Helga se caerían de maravilla, aunque ella está pesando retirarse

_¡Hey, aguarden! Phoebe dijo… _

- ¿Te sucede algo Arnold? – Gerald y Phoebe se lo quedaron mirando.

_¿Sucede algo? Dijo Helga, dijo que se retiraba ¡No podía estar hablando de la misma Helga!_

- ¿Arnold?

- Phoe… Phoebe… Helga… ella es Helga…

- ¿De qué hablas Arnold? ¿Por qué hablas así?

- No fastidies, Gerald – se aproximó más al asiento de ella – Esa Helga de la que me hablas…

- Helga, Helga Pataki, mi amiga sí.

Arnold sintió que su mundo fue sacudido de manera violenta. No… la tenía tan cerca y…

Tragó saliva e intentó tranquilizarse antes de que fuera a desmayarse de la impresión ahí mismo. Es que llevaba cinco años admirando a Helga, uno enamorado de ella y toda la vida conociendo a Phoebe ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? – preguntó con la voz ahogada. Phoebe frunció el entrecejo.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No importa, por favor, sólo responde – preguntó desesperado, no le importaba si Gerald lo mirara raro o que Phoebe creyera que estaba a punto de darle un ataque, sólo tenía una idea fija en la mente y no la iba a abandonar hasta que no tuviera respuesta alguna. – Sólo dime.

- Pero Arnold… - Phoebe rió nerviosa – pero si tú también la conoces… desde niños, no te acuerdas.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? - Gritó desesperado y casi todo el restaurante lo quedó viendo.

- Arnold calma – susurró Gerald – actúas como un loco.

- Lo sé, pero necesito saber – empezaba a sudar. No podía ser posible, no podía serlo. - ¿Cómo que la conozco desde niño?

- Fuimos a la misma primaria sólo que ella se mudó e hizo la secundaria en otra ciudad cerca de Hillwood y la preparatoria también.

- Pero no la recuerdo…

- Estábamos en el mismo curso.

- Imposible…

- Aquí tengo una vieja fotografía, siempre la cargo conmigo porque me trae viejos recuerdos – dijo sacando una billetera femenina y Arnold casi se lanzó sobre ella. – Mira.

Arnold tomó la fotografía y vio a la niña que le señalaba Phoebe, ahí estaba.

- Ella es…

- Sí, la niña que está a tu lado es Helga Pataki, actriz de teatro, mi mejor amiga y tu cita de esta noche ¿Ahora la recuerdas?

Arnold no pudo contestar, lo siguiente que vio fue al techo volverse negro de pronto y la voz de Phoebe diciendo: _ella es Helga Pataki, actriz de teatro, mi mejor amiga y tu cita de esta noche…_

Era imposible.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Escabroso, verdad? Jajaja, no lo creo pero sí es bastante coincidencia, imagínense al pobre Arnold: enamorado de un imposible y de sopetón descubre que su gran amor no era tan imposible después de todo sino que siempre había estado allí y él no se había dado cuenta. Dicen que las cosas están donde uno menos se lo espera pero definitivamente, esto es lo último que Arnold se esperaba._

_Los dejaré aquí, espero les siga gustando la historia. Los dejo. _

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: **Los personajes no son míos sino del cartoon Hey Arnold de Nikelodeon. Esta historia es para leer y divertirse leyendo.

**Summary:** Un teatro. Un amor. Un hombre enamorado. Una actriz desdichada ¿Qué hará Arnold para conseguir el amor de esos ojos? ¡No se lo pierdan!

* * *

><p><strong>6. Capítulo <strong>

"_Se robó mi corazón y necesito que me lo devuelva" _

Había oído una frase similar pero no muy diferente alguna vez y nunca sintió tanta similitud e identificación como aquel día. Quería recordad, pero no lo conseguía, aquel recuerdo se escapaba escurridizo en su mente ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado antes? ¿Cómo había conseguido olvidar esa parte que se había vuelto tan esencial en su vida actual?

"_Los recuerdos de la niñez son imborrables"_

Demonios. Eso ya lo había oído también, no era como si hubiera pasado toda su vida abstraído de la realidad del resto del mundo, pero no eran todos los recuerdos de su niñez los que le importaban, sino un en especial, uno que al menos justificara el hecho de que el amor de su vida había estado tan cerca y muy lejos al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no la había necesitado antes y ahora sentía que si no la tenía se moría?

"_Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta el día que lo pierde"_

Eso sí que le resultaba familiar. Rayos. Era más frustrante saberlo que sentirlo. Necesitaba explicaciones, lo suficiente como para no querer matarse allí mismo por idiota. Sí, porque un idiota era lo que había sido y era por dejar ir a Helga Pataki así como si nada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

- Anorld, ¿Seguro estás bien?

- Ya se los dije, tuvo que haber sido la falta de comida ¿Qué se yo? – se tumbó sobre el sofá de la sala todavía mareado.

- ¿Por qué no mejor lo acuestas en su cama?

- Sí, será mejor…

Gerald y Phoebe hablaban de él como si no estuviera presente, en cualquier otro momento eso lo habría fastidiado enormemente pero no estaba para pensar en las divagaciones de ese par. Necesitaba seguir tratando de averiguar el motivo de su olvido hacia Helga.

- ¿Desde cuándo tu y Helga son amigas, Phoebe?

Gerald rodó los ojos y le soltó bruscamente los pies, que hasta ese momento había intentado levantar.

- ¿Otra vez con eso, viejo?

- ¿Qué?

Phoebe rió.

- Es la tercera vez en la noche que lo preguntas y ya te dije, desde el jardín de niños.

- Y… ¿yo la conocí? – frunció el ceño, lo único que le faltaba era masajearse la frente como si así lograra que la razón de su olvido llegue.

- Sí, Arnold, ya te lo dijimos. Phoebe conoce a Helga desde el jardín de niños, yo conozco a Helga desde el jardín de niños, tú conociste a Helga desde el jardín de niños. Todos conocimos a Helga desde el jardín de niños ¿Feliz?

- Es Imposible que me hubiera olvidado de ella, recuerdo a todos, bueno casi a todos pero a ella no ¿Por qué?

- Tal vez es una especie de recuerdo reprimido de tu niñez – Phoebe se sentó a su lado dispuesto a examinarlo a conciencia como lo buena psicóloga que era – algo tiene que haber pasado para que te olvidaras de ella.

- Es que el problema es que no sé que es, es como si simplemente no hubiera existido y punto.

Arnold sonaba frustrado y terriblemente decepcionado de sí mismo. Ella lo observó perspicaz completamente segura de que esa decepción no tenía sólo que ver con el hecho de no recordarla sino por algo más. Observó a su alrededor, no había estado muchas veces en el departamento de Arnold, sólo las veces que había venido con Gerald y cuando este le había ayudado con algunos trabajos de la universidad; pero a pesar de todo, reconoció que el sitio continuaba siendo el mismo, casi nada había cambiado: las mismas fotografías, los mismo muebles, todo; ni siquiera había alguna fotografía de alguna chica. Arnold no era ningún remilgado, lo sabía pero tenía que haber una razón lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un hombre de su edad esté así. _Parece como si tuviera el corazón roto… no lo había visto así hace mucho…_ La razón de Gerald era bastante probable pero de quién. Ella era muy buena descifrando a las personas, no por nada había terminado la universidad en tiempo récord y obtenido su maestría en menos tiempo todavía.

Pero había algo que inquietaba más a Phoebe que cualquiera de las cosas sucedidas aquella noche, eran las cosas sucedidas antes del desmayo. Arnold había estado preguntando desesperadamente por su amiga y Gerald había mencionado que se había vuelto un obseso del teatro esa noche, ¿Cinco o cuatro años? Dijo Gerald _el mismo tiempo que Helga lleva como actriz, _¿Actriz de teatro? Se había conmocionado cuando oyó la frase _Helga es actriz _No. Eso no podía ser, no encajaba por ningún lado y al mismo tiempo era como si siempre hubiera sido de esa manera. Una mueca se instaló en su cara cuando vio algo, no supo qué fue lo la llevó a mirar bien pero reconocía ese recorte, lo reconocía porque ella había pegado un grito justo cuando se enteró a través de él lo que Helga no le había dicho en la cara:

_FAMOSA ACTRIZ DE TEATRO SE RETIRA_

_SU PÚBLICO RECLAMA PERO LE DESEA LO MEJOR_

_UNA FUNCIÓN EXTRA SERÁ EL PUNTO FINAL DE UNA CARRERA EFÍMERA PERO EXITOSA._

_LE DIREMOS ADIÓS A LA GRANDE, A LA MEJOR ACTRIZ DE TEATRO DE LOS ÚLTIMOS CINCO AÑOS:_

_HELGA G. PATAKI_

Sí, era el mismo, por qué un recorte destinado a una de las secciones menos leídas del periódico estaba oculto entre libros y doblado y alisado tanto como si hubiera sido leído un millón de veces. Arnold leía el diario, eso no era ninguna novedad y ningún indicio de nada pero porqué estaba ahí, junto a libros que sabía que Arnold consideraba realmente importantes porque le habían pertenecido a sus padres.

La certeza se instaló en su mente, rauda y precisa como una llave en una cerradura. Arnold estaba enamorado de Helga ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado allí para que ni ella siempre dada a escuchar a cualquiera y percatarse de todo se hubiera dado cuenta?

Como dijo Arnold: Imposible.

- ¡Phoebe!

- ¿Eh? – Ella brincó en su puesto - ¿Qué pasa?

Gerald la vio algo arrepentido por el susto dado.

- Lo siento, es que no me escuchabas.

- ¿Y Arnold? – preguntó al no ver al chico a su lado como había estado hacia unos instantes.

- Se ha ido, finalmente, a la cama.

- ¿Qué?

- Que se ha ido a la cama.

- ¿Ya lo sé?

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

- Porque… ah, olvídalo Gerald, no tiene importancia ¿Seguro que está bien?

- Sobrevivirá, ya conoces a Arnold, si no se excede se levanta, siempre es así y se levantará aunque no entiendo qué fue lo que dijiste que lo hizo reaccionar así.

Phoebe rió nerviosa, claro, sería más fácil decir a ella todo y de sopetón pero algo le decía que eso era algo que sólo Arnold debía decir. Ella también estaba curiosa, pero ya no por las mismas razones sino por una muy diferente.

_¿Qué pudo pasar en el pasado para que Arnold no recordara a Helga?_

- En fin, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

- Te llevaré – Gerald se inclinó para tomar la chaqueta olvidada en la mesilla junto a la puerta.

- No tomaré un taxi.

- Ni lo sueñes, es muy tarde.

- Pero deberías quedarte con Arnold, no sabemos si está del todo bien.

- Él estará bien, conozco a mi amigo y estoy seguro que sea lo que sea que le pasó no puede ser lo suficientemente grave como para no sobrevivir un par de horas.

- ¿Volverás?

- Claro, dije que estaría bien, no que no me preocupa.

Phoebe sonrió agradecida, no era tan amiga de Arnold como Gerald pero lo apreciaba lo suficiente como para desearle lo mejor siempre.

- Vámonos entonces para que puedas volver antes.

- Suena como si quisieras deshacerte de mí – dijo en tono lastimero, ella volvió a sonreír encantada.

- No tanto pero algo sí, quiero saber cómo le fue a Helga en su entrevista.

- Claro, claro.

Y sin decir ni hacer más se fueron dejando la sala en penumbras.

Pero sólo la sala.

Arnold los oyó irse y tan rápido como dejó de oír se levantó buscando cualquier álbum que tuviera a su alcance y que no haya revisado ya. Buscó las fotografías pero nada, no había nada, ninguna fotografía de su niñez, sólo de la adolescencia y su adultez.

_- Tienen que estar en algún lado…_

Por un momento súbito y fugaz recordó, ya sabía por qué no las tenía consigo. Su abuela había pedido guardarlas. Solía decir con bastante frecuencia que su nieto había sido el más guapo cuando era niño. Sonrió ante eso, siempre lo decía después de interpretar algún personaje de su loca imaginación: una vaquera, una cocinera, una espía. Su abuela hacía de todo y no era raro que hubiera guardado algo como eso.

Un poco más alegre pero igualmente desconcertado volvió a su cama y tomó el portarretrato de Helga oculto en su cajón.

- Sabré por qué te olvidé. Sólo espera mi amor – y con el retrato pegado a su pecho y una sonrisa adornando su cara se durmió soñando con el día que le declarase su amor a la rubia y esta le corresponda con un amor igual.

Sonaba imposible pero se valía soñar ¿No?

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola!<em>

_Espero que estén bien, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá les agrade. _

_Phoebe ya sabe el secreto de Arnold y como buena psicóloga no divulga secretos jajaja. Digamos que les espera algo bueno a todos los personajes pero no hay que comer ansias que ya llega._

_Es pequeño como siempre, pero digamos que me resigné a intentar hacerlos largo, creo que esta historia funciona así: pequeña pero cargada._

_Espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo._

_Ahora sí, me despido. Déjenme reviews ¿Sí?_

_Att._

_Clyo-Potter _


End file.
